Various methods and apparatus' to produce surface and sub-surface images are described herein. Imaging of subsurface features and defects is sometimes called depth imaging or depth measurement as described herein. Surface imaging is sometimes referenced as surface topographic imaging or surface metrology throughout this application.
In various parts of this application, x and y dimensions refer to the sample or object surface, specifically the in-plane dimension.